


Everybody Gets High

by agent_Cathy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_Cathy/pseuds/agent_Cathy
Summary: А призраки... Призраки повсюду, мельтешат перед глазами и не затихают ни на минуту. Они знают, что Клаус единственный, кто услышит их. Они не задумываются о том, что сводят его с ума.
Kudos: 1





	Everybody Gets High

_Однажды, в одной далёкой-далёкой стране  
_ _Жил-был маленький мальчик, и он пил целыми днями._

Клаус не испытывал на похоронах Реджинальда Харгривза ни жалости ни сожалений. Было бы странно плакать по человеку с такими сомнительными методами воспитания, не правда ли?  
В любом случае, это хотя бы было забавно. Повидаться с Диего, обрести вторую тень в виде Бена, потушить сигарету о прах отца, в конце концов. Как бы ещё этому ублюдку досадить... Знал бы - сделал. А ещё Клаус только вернулся с курса реабилитации и уже не вывозит, продаёт всякие побрякушки своего недо-отца, только бы не оставаться таким отвратительно трезвым. Он рад Бену, но терпеть ещё десятки голосов в своей голове просто невыносимо.

_Друзья называли его тупым, его братья называли его пидором.  
_ _Он опустошал все бутылки, пока не уходила боль._

Вот на что Клаус не рассчитывал, так это на глупые фразы в духе "Мы - семья! Мы всегда будем друг у друга!". Ведь каждый тут понимал, что от "семьи" у них только название. Да и относительно хорошие отношения у Клауса были только с Диего, с которым он видится раз в полгода и то не по желанию последнего, и с Беном, который давно умер. О, ещё к нему хорошо относилась Мама, неукоснительно следующая программе. От остальных же членов семьи Четвёртый получал только пренебрежение и нескончаемую критику.  
Из всего спектра недружелюбия, которое испытывала "семья" к нему, Клаусу ясно только непонимание. Ему и самому было не очень понятно как работает его мозг. То ли это последствие непрерывного общения с духами то ли последствие наркоты, но тело ощущается тяжёлым, наросшим на вот такой же полупрозрачный дух, как костюм, который не снимешь. Ростовая кукла, отяжеляющая передвижения, требующая постоянной подпитки, стирки, штопанья. И он как бедный студент, никак не может дождаться когда смена промоутера закончится.   
К тому же, Клаусу смотреть на этот цирк имени Лютера и Эллисон уже даже не смешно. Их игры в семью да вздыхания по старым денькам вызывают лишь кривую улыбку.  
Что уж и говорить о том, что вынужденная жизнь друг с другом покалечила каждого из них. Ваня как самый яркий, после самого Клауса, конечно, наглядный пример проходит мимо - серая измученная тень, и он честно не помнит, было ли когда-то по другому. Её всегда негласно считали бракованной, но чем старше она становилась тем меньше человечности оставалось в престарелом мучителе. Всё чаще Реджинальд с относительно шоковых экспериментов переходил на откровенные пытки, но никто и никогда не рисковал с этим спорить. Более того - почти всегда эти истязания воспринимались чем-то не таким уж и серьёзным.  
Они все потеряли львиную долю человечности воспитываясь у Реджинальда Харгривза.

_Его другом был виски, другого у него не было.  
_ _Викодин – его порок, его настоящая и единственная любовь._

Клаус иногда, с опостылевшим самому себе смехом, думает что он единственный в этом доме в ком ещё осталось что-то живое. Единственный человек в доме понимающий какой пиздец с ними сотворил "отец", и тот - алкоголик и наркоман. Лютер неодобрительно оглядывается на неконтролируемые смешки прежде чем уйти в другую комнату.  
Вот уж чего, а неодобрения здесь в избытке. "Клаус, зачем ты губишь свою жизнь!" - перекривляет внутренний голос, - "Клаус, ты безвольный фрик, на тебя смотреть противно, возьми себя в руки!". О-оой, Клаус и рад бы контролировать свою способность силой мысли, да только у него это так не работает. У них разные типы способностей, но все объяснения - как об стенку горох, последние лет десять он перестал пытаться хоть что-то объяснить. Уж казалось бы, кто как не изгои должны принимать это? Ан вот, зациклились на своём единственно-правильном снобском мнении и ничего вокруг не видят и не слышат.  
А Клаус слышит. Мертвецы окружают его куда бы он не пошел. Оглушительно кричат, неразборчиво шепчут, стоят перед глазами, мельтешат на периферии, стенают, мучаются, даже после смерти. Застрявшие между-между, они не могут обрести покой, они не могут исчезнуть. Обречённые. Они — повсюду, они не затихают ни на минуту и, очевидно, это только те, кто не так уж давно умер не своей смертью. Они знают, что Клаус единственный, кто услышит их. Они ни на секунду не задумываются о том, что сводят его с ума.  
Клаус пьёт и употребляет потому что это единственный известный ему способ отвлечься.  
Найдёте другой - звякните. 

_Выкуривал пачку, или две, это не составляло никакого труда.  
_ _Глотал таблетку, или две, они действительно помогали ему расцветать._

Клаус плавно движется вокруг кухонного стола и ему откровенно плевать на крики Элисон. Да, на нём старое кожанное пальто Диего, непонятный розовый мех на шее из комнаты Вани и юбка Эллисон, которую она купила позавчера. Нет, ему не стыдно брать чужие вещи, что за глупость. На самом деле её визг даже сочетается с играющей сейчас песней, пусть даже он не различает - эта песня внутри него или снаружи? Как хорошо что сейчас ничего не важно. "Сестрица" продолжает кричать. Клаусу хочется оскалиться и сказать: "Но мы же семья!". Клаусу хочется улыбаться и танцевать дальше, пусть это и выводит Номер Три из себя. Хотя, как знать, может быть именно поэтому. Дверь в детскую Эллисон хлопает слишком сильно. Клаус смеётся в голос.

_Запиваю, запиваю, запиваю,  
_ _И трипую, трипую, трипую.  
_ _И я такой, беги, сука, беги, сука, беги,  
_ _Обманщик-лицемер, твою мать._

Клаус всегда весёлый и беззаботный. Он прожигает свою жизнь как может, постоянно под кайфом, довольный жизнью. Ему нельзя довериться, он сомнительная личность. Клаус этого не оспаривает даже когда ему высказывают это в лицо. Нет смысла. Они останутся при своём мнении и не поймут, что он бежит от себя, от своих способностей, от сотен и сотен мертвецов. Четвёртый лишь однажды объяснялся в причинах своего поведения. Это было вскоре после ухода из Академии. Клаус не самый искренний человек на свете, но когда Диего нашёл его мертвецки пьяным на задворках какого-то клуба и увёл в свою ночлежку, Клаус исповедовался ему уже к следующей ночи. Никто и никогда даже приблизительно представить себе не может какого это, но хотя бы выслушать и запомнить? Это уже большее проявление эмпатии чем Клаус встречал всё своё детство. Весь рассказ Диего сидел напряжённый, осторожно дышал и явно испытывал дискомфорт, не зная куда себя деть и как не спросить сколько _их_ сейчас в его жилище. Одно дело услышать в детстве что у соседа есть такая-то способность, принять как факт и никогда больше об этом не раздумывать, другое - действительно выслушать всё это в сознательном возрасте. Диего невольно думает, что наложил бы на себя руки ещё лет пятнадцать назад. Шальной мыслью проносится что Клаус каждый раз заигрывает со смертью и не понятно что будет с ним - просто умрёт или "зависнет" как они. Диего откровенно напуган, но в итоге негромко, неловко проговорил, что будет рядом, и обнял, наверное, впервые в жизни, став для Четвертого персональной жилеткой. Клаус это оценил. И даже помнил до сих пор.

_Однажды, в одной далёкой-далёкой стране  
_ _Жил-был маленький мальчик, и он плакал целыми днями._

Клаус часто плакал.  
Никто не понимал, через что ему приходится проходить, а комментарии и пренебрежение стали привычной реакцией. "Плакать - нормально" - говорит Мама, найдя его в саду. Она говорит что-то и её голос успокаивает. Маленький Клаус слушает не очень внимательно, но за одну фразу всё же цепляется. "Люди не всегда знают что ты чувствуешь". Как будто не понятно, что тяжело не плакать, когда тебя запирают в мавзолее на ночь, и ты видишь с десяток призраков, и каждому что-то нужно. А ты не можешь сделать ровным счётом ничего. И ещё тебе девять.  
И тяжело не плакать, когда умирает твой друг. Ещё тяжелее, когда он приходит к тебе неожиданно, и нужно быть очень осторожным чтобы никто не услышал судорожного "Бен".  
И абсолютно бессмысленно пытаться не плакать, когда умирает тот, кого ты полюбил, возможно, впервые в жизни.  
Клаус часто плачет до сих пор.

_Просмотр «Плейбой» не заменит настоящего секса.  
_ _Он выпил ещё одну бутылку, пока боль не ушла._

Клаус кричит от боли когда умирает Дэйв и зарекается иметь какие либо отношения, когда возвращается в реальность. Во всех смыслах.  
У Клауса ломка и его разъёбывает как в последний раз, но он не может остановится сейчас. И вот он трезв уже неделю, но всё ещё не может дозваться Дэйва. Но чувствует, или сам себе врёт, что чувствует - осталось ещё немного... Диего смотрит напряжённо, он думает, что так резко прекращать нельзя, пытается понять что Клаус был на войне, был влюблён, и сейчас абсолютно, бесповоротно разбит. Клаус не винит его, он бы и сам не смог это вот так сразу принять, если бы не прочувствовал всё на своей шкуре.  
Он смывает свои заначки в унитаз. "Нужно продержаться ещё немного" - Бен качает головой, ничего не говоря в ответ. Клаус никогда раньше не пытался увидеть призрак кого-то конкретного, но почему-то уверен, что всё получится само, если он будет трезв. В голове только две мысли, конфликтующие друг с другом и Клаус в прострации и свернувшись в углу прячется от всего и от всех. Впрочем, никто и не ищет.  
Мысли мечутся.  
"Тело загибается".   
"Мы должны попрощаться".

_Все ловят кайф, какого чёрта, почему не могу я?_

Когда Дэйв всё же приходит, Клаус едва может протянуть ему руку. Он так устал, он хотел увидеть любимого, но не был готов к тому что увидит его вот так, что это будет последний раз, что рука пройдёт насквозь, пытаясь ухватить. Дэйв жалобно сводит брови и кладет призрачную ладонь на щёку Клауса. Говорит тихо-тихо, желает счастья, любви, _растворяется_. Клауса бьёт дрожь и Дэйва больше нет, совсем-совсем нет, и даже остальные духи куда-то делись, не обступают его сплошной стеной, будто вспомнив о тактичности, стоят за дверью и делают вид что не слышат завываний.  
Через какое-то время его находит Диего и утешает, как умеет. Просто сидит на полу у кровати, с которой Клаус не вставал несколько часов, а может и дней, он потерял счёт времени ещё до их с Дэйвом последнего свидания. Клаус как-то фоном отмечает что духи всё ещё его сторонятся, и гадает, не решили ли они что он может и от них избавиться. Бена тоже нет. Во всём доме стоит полная тишина, будто бы всё куда-то ушли, лишь один Диего сидит рядом. От него исходит тепло, он как пёс, который и уйти не может, и помочь как-то существенно тоже. Вот и сидит, греет место, иногда ластится к руке, лежащей совсем близко - Клаус, без лишней мысли, погладил того по волосам, когда вынырнул из забытья.   
Проходит неделя, прежде чем возвращается Бен. Они не говорят о том что было, и это к лучшему.  
Проходят месяцы, прежде чем Диего перестаёт пристально наблюдать за Клаусом.  
Клаус может только предположить сколько прошло времени, когда шальная мысль, что советы Бена разобраться в неожиданной дистанцированности призраков и придумать как блокировать духов, которых он не вызывал, мелькает всё чаще и начинает казаться не такой уж безнадёжной. Клаус откровенно боится, что, в независимости от результата, в конечном итоге он просто начнёт употреблять снова. Но по обе стороны от него стоят Диего и Бен и оба могут вполне себе ощутимо врезать (или обнять?), когда он попытается закинуть в себя что-нибудь. Клаус слабо шепчет "Спасибо", потому что никому он не может доверять больше, и чувствует объятие - призрачное и осязаемое, с двух же сторон. Клаус шепчет "Спасибо" ещё и ещё раз, уже едва различимо, и Диего, опять не зная что сказать, лишь сжимает руку на его плече крепче.

**Author's Note:**

> апрель 2019  
> * MISSIO - Everybody Gets High


End file.
